Harry and Hermione: Nightmares at the Burrow
by starkkaug
Summary: Post Battle: Harry and Hermione have nightmares and need certain people to comfort them. Written in Hermione's POV, then switches to Ginny's. Romione/Hinny.


**Hermione's POV**

 _Cold sweat covered her like a blanket, soaking through her clothes. Fear seeped through her veins, paralyzing her. Her breath was desperate, pleading._

 _She could hear Ron repetitively bellowing her name._

 _Her fears of death, of losing the ones she loved, of losing Ron, of dying before Voldemort was defeated, all overpowered her._

" _CRUCIO!_ _"_ _Bellatrix angrily screamed._

Hermione awoke with a start, noticing how rapidly her heart was beating. Tears leaked from her eyes before she could register that Ginny was awake, sitting up with her arms wrapped around her knees and staring at her with concern.

"I'm sorry if I woke you" Hermione shakily whispered while wiping her eyes.

This was their first night back at the Burrow after the battle. Hermione did not expect to have nightmares about Malfoy Manor since Bellatrix was dead. But logic had no influence over nightmares.

Ginny looked even more concerned. "It's not your fault" she said softly.

Hermione felt guilty for waking Ginny up, and selfish because Fred had just died and SHE was the one who needed comfort.

She frustratingly threw the blanket on the floor to cool down, internally scolding herself for crying.

Ginny quietly stood up on the rickety wooden floor and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed.

Hermione lay on her back and stared at the ceiling, willing herself not to burst into tears.

"Hermione," Ginny said in a motherly-like tone. Ginny touched Hermione's arm.

A lump formed in Hermione's throat. _Stop it. You_ _'_ _re being stupid._

"It's okay to cry" Ginny murmured.

Hermione started to sob. She couldn't help it. The darkness seemed to engulf her, making the fear she felt in her gut more pronounced. She knew who she needed but he was asleep. He had suffered enough and deserved a night of peace and quiet.

Ginny gently squeezed Hermione's arm and whispered, "I'll be right back."

With that, she left the room. Hermione's sobs subsided but she was still teary-eyed. She didn't want to be alone in the dark, but was too numb to light her wand.

She began to feel cold but the blanket was on the floor. Curling up into a ball, she put her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around her calves. Her breath was fairly even now.

She could hear the floor above her creaking. She expected that Ginny was getting Mrs. Weasley. A few moments later Ginny returned, and to Hermione's surprise and tremendous happiness, Mrs. Weasley was not with her.

Ron was.

 _Ron._

He tapped the door open wider and stood behind Ginny.

He looked at Hermione in a way that made her want to sob all over again. There was so much tenderness. So much concern. So much sympathy. So much _love._

Tears sprung to her eyes. Ginny sadly smiled at her and backed out the door, closing it softly.

Ron immediately sat down on her bed.

"'Mione" he whispered, taking her small hand in his large one. She noticed how warm his hand was.

She started to cry again.

He lay down next to her draping one arm lightly over her abdomen, pulling her close until her face was buried in his chest. She inhaled his scent; a mix of soap, aftershave, and grass. It was so familiar. So comforting. She let the sobs take over. His long fingers rubbed the small of her back, then stroked her hair, pushing it out of her face.

"You're safe. You're with me." he gently whispered.

She could feel his heart beating through his chest. It was like a lullaby to her, easing her pain and lulling her to sleep. After listening to it and crying for a few more minutes, she was calm enough to speak. She slid out from his tight hold, her shirt riding up a little revealing a sliver of her stomach. He drew small circles with his fingers on the exposed skin, soothing her.

"Bellatrix." She sniffled. She looked up at him.

She saw pain in his eyes, yet so much care and compassion.

"I know." his voice cracked.

He understood. Fresh tears sprung up.

He delicately wiped the tears from her eyes, then slowly kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes, soaking it all in. He let his mouth linger for a few seconds then pulled away. His lips were soft and welcoming.

She looked up at him again with bloodshot eyes, smiling softly.

Then guilt came rushing back to her. Her smile disappeared.

"Ron, you don't need to do this. I'm being stupid and overdramatic and selfish and you have bigger worries like Fred and your family and — "

Ron lightly pressed his lips to hers. It felt like her entire body was on fire. His lips felt like home. He pulled back and whispered in a slightly amused tone, "Hermione, I love you. You're only stupid if you think I'm not going to be here for you."

Hermione closed her eyes in relief and sighed, smiling, the last tears running down her face.

 _She loved him so much._

He scooted down and pressed his forehead to hers.

He wiped her tears away again, then placed his large hand on her back, rubbing it up and down.

"I won't let anyone or anything ever hurt you again. Okay?" She stared at him. The look in his eyes was determined, strong, yet still tender.

She faintly ran her hands over his face, feeling his soft skin, his slight stubble, his sharp jawline, taking it all in. She admired the faint freckles that peppered his fair skin and light eyelashes that framed his blue eyes.

She rested her arm in between them, shifting her head on the pillow but never breaking eye contact. His eyes seemed to level her.

Hermione felt a sudden rush of gratitude towards Ginny.

 _Ginny._

"Where did Ginny go?" Hermione asked.

"She's sleeping in my bed."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Her and Harry? Alone?"

"He was asleep, and even if he wasn't he's smart enough to know not to try anything with a house full of her older brothers," Ron chuckled, his deep laugh vibrating throughout the room.

"I just don't want her getting into trouble, that's all. Harry, too."

Ron smirked. "Would you rather her come back and me leave or — "

"NO!" Hermione exclaimed. She blushed.

Ron smirked again. He seemed to be enjoying this.

"Should I sleep in Ginny's bed or stay in your — "

"No, this is fine. Brilliant, actually." Hermione said quickly, blushing again.

Ron smirked a third time. Hermione playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well then." He picked the blanket up off of the floor, spread it over Hermione, then sidled in next to her. He wrapped a freckled arm around her, nuzzling into her neck. She slowly ran her fingers through his soft, orange hair. He groaned gratefully. "Oh, by the way," she stated, "I love you too." He pulled her closer. She could feel him smiling.

Tiredness overcame her. She nestled into Ron's strong arms happily sighing. His warmth radiated throughout her body.

"Now let's get some sleep, shall we?" his raspy voice murmured, his hot breath tickling her ear. "It's not every day I get to share a bed with an incredibly hot witch, you know."

* * *

 **Ginny's POV**

"NO!"

Ginny sprang up from her bed.

Had she imagined it? Was she dreaming? Who had screamed?

Then she noticed Hermione, silently crying. Ginny drew her knees to her chest, sighing. A few days ago, Harry had told her that Hermione had been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. Ginny knew that nightmares were sure to plague Hermione. Ginny herself _still_ has nightmares about Tom Riddle possessing her back in her first year. Nightmares feel so real, even after one wakes up. Ginny couldn't even imagine the fear and suffering Hermione had suffered, so it wasn't shocking that she was crying.

Hermione noticed Ginny staring at her and quietly said "I'm sorry if I woke you."

Ginny could feel her heart breaking. Hermione clearly doesn't want anyone to worry about her. Hermione always downplayed her pain, her fears.

Ginny sat on Hermione's bed, wanting Hermione to know that it's okay to cry. So that's what Ginny told her. Then, Hermione began to sob. It hurt Ginny to see and hear Hermione break down like this. She always had it together, always had control. Ginny knew it was difficult for Hermione to accept that she couldn't control her nightmares. Ginny didn't know how to help or what to say.

Suddenly, it came to her. She knew what to do. She knew the only one that could help her was only a few floors away.

 _Ron_ , she thought. _He_ _'_ _ll know what to do._ She felt stupid that it took her that long to think of it.

She squeezed Hermione's arm and told her she'll be right back.

She quietly walked up the creaky stairs and went into Ron's room. First, she saw Harry sleeping and her stomach erupted with butterflies. _Stop._ _Hermione. Ron. Focus Ginny._

She forced herself to look away and tapped Ron on the shoulder a few times. "Ron. Ron wake up. RON!" She slapped him.

He blinked a few times, then sprang up once he saw Ginny.

"Bloody hell! Trying to give me a heart attack?" He placed a hand over his heart.

"Listen, it's Hermione."

He shot out of bed, making Ginny jump back a few steps. "What is it?" he urgently exclaimed, his eyes full of fear.

"She…She had a nightmare and I think she needs you."

Ron's shoulders sunk. He looked down and sighed.

"I think I know why."

"Malfoy Manor." Ginny stated.

Ron scrunched up his face in pain when she said it.

"Anyway, you can take my bed and I can take yours." Ginny said hurriedly.

Ron slightly smiled at this.

They carefully walked back down the stairs to avoid the creaky steps in order not to wake anyone. Ginny walked into the room, and knew that she made the right decision getting Ron when she saw the look on Hermione's face when he walked in.

Ginny knew she wouldn't be needed anymore and quietly left, closing the door behind her.

When she walked into Ron's room, Harry was still asleep. She watched his chest rise and fall, admiring his messy hair and red lips, thinking of the days they spent together at Hogwarts. She desperately wanted to be in the same bed as him, to be held by him, but knew that would look suspicious if someone caught them. She wasn't even sure she knew how Harry felt anymore. _I_ _love him. Does he love me?_ Hermione always assured her that Harry does truly love her, but still she wondered. These were the kinds of things she often thought about.

She crept into Ron's bed and was beginning to fall asleep when she heard Harry yell out. Ginny turned over and looked at him.

He was shaking and sweating, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Harry?" Ginny murmured.

Harry quickly put on his glasses and glanced over at her.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" He sounded surprised of course, but Ginny detected something else in his tone.

 _Happiness?_

"Hermione had a nightmare so I suggested Ron switch with me to help her sleep."

He nodded, but seemed shaken and distant. Ginny got up and gingerly sat on his bed, gently grasping his forearm. She noted how muscular it was. _Get it together Ginny. Focus_. "What is it Harry"?

He looked at her. Direct eye contact was hard to handle for Ginny. _Those eyes. Those beautiful green eyes._

He was in pain.

"Ginny, I love you. You know that, right?"

A wave of affection and relief overcame her. She quietly chuckled.

"Well damn, Potter. You kind of caught me off guard and I'm a little tired considering it's 3 a.m., but yes, I think I've known that for a while."

Harry smiled.

"Why did you tell me that now?" Ginny asked curiously.

Harry looked directly at her.

"Almost every night I have nightmares. Not about the battle, or Fred dying, or Sirius, or anything else. It's you dying. And I wake up knowing it's not real, but I know that I love you, and I always have. And I just thought I should let you know." He ran his hand through his hair. Ginny stared at him lovingly.

Harry looked at her with hope in his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Well, I'm glad I had to die in order for you to tell me you love me." She said playfully.

Harry laughed.

 _His laugh_ _…it felt so good to hear._

"But, I must say, I do love you too." Ginny replied.

They stared into each other's eyes. His eyes felt like home.

He grabbed her face gently, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear, then kissed her. It was sweet and warm and all Ginny could ever ask for. He pulled away, and Ginny was glad she was sitting because her knees felt shaky and she was lightheaded.

Harry took off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table. Laying down, he took her hand and whispered "Stay, Gin."

She melted inside. This was all she wanted. She lay down next to him. He laid his head on the crook of her neck, draping his toned arm over her stomach. She soothingly ran her hands through his black, messy hair that she has always loved.

She continued to do this until he dozed off then snuggled under the blanket, her head on his shoulder, absorbing his warmth, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
